The Man Who Tamed the Winds
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Lexaeus/Xaldin-- I was captivated by him, the only man with strength enough to tame me since those days when we were children in our master's castle. As if he were the living proof of the ancient myth of a man who tamed the winds.


I must say as a boy I laughed. The similarity between their names. My beloved rough with the earth's might and the mythical legend that bend the winds around his powerful fingers. Enthralled with classics and medieval tales in my youth I immersed myself in their study. Hours I spent in solitude gathered in piles of literature while Ienzo's serenade harmonized alongside Even's Stradivarius. The music became my backdrop, the soundtrack to the epic folklore playing itself through my mind. Tales of love, of lust and honor taking me centuries into the past.

I almost never noticed him. Even after his presence bcame a consistent occurance I forgot he was there. In hsi strong hands he held a brush flowing across the canvas in various colors. He painted with a delicate nature one would never expect of a man his size, giving life to lush sceneries and portraits of his brethren. It was his outlet as literature was mine. I watched him, fascinated by the mind of an artist. I could never draw, myself. A paintbrush would slay me and so I picked up the pen. It was from these passions our relations bloomed. We would pass back and forth pictures and handwritten literature fresh from our minds and true to our hearts.

Here I found myself again buried into the old classics. It puzzled the younger members to see the stacks of notebooks kept neatly piled in a far corner of my kitchen where I spent a majority of my time. None of them truly knew us. In honesty I feel very few of them cared to know. They were content, if only on the surface, to be driven apart by these classifications of Elder and Neophyte. Never being a social creature it suited me. However, there was one face I never raised an objection to seeing. The breezes stirred as the kitchen door opened and Lexaeus stepped inside wearing his old smile. It warmed my cold chest to see shreds of the old days had survived.

"Dilan?" He had to be the only one that still used those names. He used them around Xemnas as well, staring into the eyes of our master as if daring him to contradict.

"Good evening." I kissed his hand. "It's good to see you."

"And you as well.." He drew me into an embrace, running those strong fingers through my hair. It was an intoxication, his strength. Buried within the protection of the earth, at mercy to those powerful hands. The warmth of his kisses, the shine of the sunlight across his tanned skin. Aeleus had always been our guardian in youth. It was no surprise he would continue that role now. I took him into the other room and he settled into the plush living chair I kept for my writing sprees. I settled into his lap, inhaling deep the scent of my mighty lover. It was precious moments such as these that made existance worthwhile.

"What are you reading?" I had all but forgotten the book in my hand. It was a favorite from my boyhood: the myth of Aeolus, the man who tamed the winds. A laugh rumbled deep in his chest. He expected it of me. Even if I had read the tale a thousand times I would read it a thousand more. It was my way of keeping my beloved Hero fresh in my mind. He was the onlye one who could tame me, control me in ways that Xemnas never could.

"Who knows? That could be where my mother got my name. It's difficult to say. In a family of seven children there had to be some odd ones."

"Mnn.." I grinned. "If you say so, my knight."

I surrendered to the mouth closing over mine filling me with his power. My eyes fluttered shut pulling me away from reality into a world that was ours and ours alone. I could feel his kiss, the warmth of his touch pulling me closer. The heat.. I felt the heat of our bodies as they moved together pressing us so tightly I swore I could feel a faint throb of a heart between us. His tongue swept into my mouth and I groaned, exploding fresh waves of stars in my head. His kisses burned like a narcotic in my veins. We had not touched in so long with him away at Oblivion.

"A-Aeleus..." his name was a faint whisper.

"Shh..." The zipper of my coat descended and the sweaty leather peeled back off my shoulders falling to the ground. There was no need for words now. I dove back in and he welcomed me, suffocating us both in the heat of our passions. Pleasure shot through my spine and a moan escaped me, rocking into the hand settled between my thighs. I obeyed his rhythm, rocking into the powerful touch commanding me.

I could scarely see through the pleasure clouding my sight. My hands shook as they pulled away his coat, wrapping around his neck to give him full control. Only he could tame me, bend me this way. No other within this non-existant life could ever be held in such high honor. No one else was strong enough to master the unpredictability of my body and my mind, my element. Only he could brave the hurricane and come out alive.

I felt his hips give a jerk and I screamed, consumed by the strength of the mighty earth. His hands rested on my hips guiding me down onto him. Moans filled my voice as I took the full length of the other into me. It hurt, but not nearly as much as the ache of not having him here did. We did not move for a few long moments, just staring tino each other's dazed eyes, making up lost time with shaken kisses. Revelling in the feeling of being whole.

He laid back against the plush velvet letting me have control for now. Breath came shallow as I moveed with deep, slow siwngs, building the force of the storm deep in my gut. It burned hotter and hotter with each slow thrust into my body. I could have collapsed there, overwhelmed. No other bed I had ever slept in made me writhe and squirm quite like his. Deep moans rumbled from his chest, if I touched it I could feel the vibrations in my fingers. He sucked hard at the air, head falling back the closer he got to his own climax.

"Dilan..." A hand cupped my face. "Oh... I love you..."

"And I you..." I raised myself almost off him. My whole body felt cold in his absence but I knew it would only be moments. Shaking mouths found each other, his hands pinned my hips in place and I relaxed, welcoming the impending quake. He slammed back inside me, another and another following at a dizzying speed. I screamed, louder and louder with every fresh shockwave that tore up my spine. Nails sank into broad shoulders drawing thin lines of crimson. My body was on fire, completely at his mercy. I tried to follow but I couldn't. My mind blanked, sinking further into white as my body burned hotter. Hotter and hotter spreading the warmth through my veins igniting me with the force of the hurricane. The walls around us shook with the force of our screams until finally we came, exploding galaxies in my head.

We laid there together, aware not of the castle's chill or the plush chair but of each other. In this space there was nothing but the deep breaths of lovers spent. There was earth and there was wind. The wind blew gently across the lips of the earth and the ground reached to embrace it. They two were an unlikely pair but were forces others in the world could not live without. In turn, one needed the other. Without the wind the earth would not bloom to life, without the earth the wind would have nothing to give life to. Alone they woudl be without each other, forced to live the eternal existance isolated in their own misery. But here... there was life.

In the arms of the hurricane and the man who tamed the winds.


End file.
